


Father and son.

by moroo1234



Series: JYP Family [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Father Figures, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Kinda, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Other, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Jisung just did the biggest mistake of his life, he called his hyung- dad.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Kang Younghyun | Young K, Han Jisung | Han & Kang Younghyun | Young K & Mark Tuan, Han Jisung | Han & Mark Tuan
Series: JYP Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Father and son.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you're all doing well during this time, I know it's probably hard but we're gonna get through this.  
> Don't forget to listen to the news and make sure to wash your hands, do not go out if it's not absolutely necessary and make sure to stay at home if you can.  
> You can use this time at home to learn a new language, clean your room or maybe even keep up with your schoolwork if you have any, we're all in this together y'all, I trust you!  
> If any of you have concerns or just want to talk, you can send me a message on twitter "moroo1234" or Instagram "theshewolfie" and I will be happy to talk with all of you!

"Here," Brian handed Jisung the water bottle,  
"Thanks, Dad," Jisung said without thinking, "Why are you all staring at me?"

"You just called Brian-hyung dad," Hyunjin smirked,  
And Minho added, "Yeah, you said thanks, dad."

"What? No, I didn't. I said thanks, man." Jisung insisted,

Brian grinned from his place between Mark and Wonpil, "Do you see me as a father figure, Jisung?"

"No!" Jisung called, "if anything, I see you as a bother figure, 'cause you're always bothering me."

"Hey!" Mark scolded the boy, "show your dad some respect."

"Hyunggg" Jisung whined,

"Apologize." Jisung knew better than to argue with Mark.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Brian-hyung."

Mark rested his head on Brian's shoulder, "Kids these days.."

"I know, I thought ours was good." Brian agreed,

"Hyungs!" Jisung yelled at two, stopping them from continuing the conversation.

Oh, god, he really just did that. He really just called his hyung- dad.  
Shit, he had to fix this.

"Hyungs?" Jisung knocked on the door of the studio softly, the day after the 'incident', as Jisung would call it.

Mark turned around in his chair, "Hey, Jisung," he smiled at the boy,

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Jisung asked,

Mark nodded, prompting Jisung to come and sit on the couch,

"Is it about you feeling like we're your dads?" Brian smirked from his place next to the keyboard,

Jisung lost all the words he had in his mind,

"Brian!" Mark hit Brian playfully on the hand,

"It- it is..." Jisung admitted, 

"It's ok," Mark told the boy,

"Yeah," Brian agreed, "actually it means a lot to us that you see us as people who can care for you."

"Really?"

Mark smirked, "We'll be here for you, no matter what, Jisung."

Jisung smiled, "In that case.." he said, still a little bit afraid, "we have this show..on Friday, if you could come-.."

"We'll be there!" Brian promised, "Just text us the details, we'll be there."

"Ok," Jisung nodded, "Thank you, hyungs, really."

Jisung left the studio feeling uneasy, they probably wouldn't come, they were just trying to be nice to poor Jisung, who just accidentally called his hyung- dad.

But true to their words, on Friday, when Jisung got off stage, he saw Got7 and Day6 waiting for them,

"Hyungs!" Jisung called as he ran to jump on Brian, "You came!"

"We told you we wouldn't miss it!" Brian laughed,

"We wanted to see you in action." Mark beamed, "you were amazing, kid!"

"I didn't...I thought..I.." Jisung stumbled on his words,

"You thought we said it to be nice?" Mark questioned, Jisung nodded in agreement,

Brian laughed, "we meant it, Jisung, we're happy you see us as people who are close to you, and we intend to be the best dads for you."

"Finally!" Minho called, "now Jisung could stop whining!"

Hyunjin smirked to himself at his friend's words,

"What are you laughing about?" Jinyoung asked sternly,

"Jinyoung-hyung.."

"Like Jaebum-hyung and I didn't adopt you?" Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at the younger boy,

"I'm sorry, hyung." Hyunjin bowed as their other friends laughed, 

In the end, Jisung was happy to have such dads in his life, even if they're older than him by less than ten years.


End file.
